Mark and Lexie
by momo297932
Summary: Lexie's father goes back to his drinking so lexie has to go help him.. when she comes back will mark do something he will regret?


14/05/2010 21:13:00

_________________________Mark_____________________________________

Maybe it was a good thing Lexie left" Mark said to Derek as they walked across the charity ballroom event's dance floor. "I mean she must of known that was the only way for her to get her life back on track after her father made that big scene in the E.R three months ago. I mean I do miss her sometimes but I guess she left for the better." Mark said as he turned around to be face-to –face with Lexie. He saw her eyes were red and a tear meandered down her face and landed on her dress. Mark new then that he said something he was going to regret………….

_______________________Lexie__________________

Lexie had been walking behind Mark and Derek waiting for the perfect moment to surprise Mark. Mark was the only one that didn't know that Lexie would be at the event. Derek and Meredith called Lexie the week before asking her to come and visit to "surprise" Mark telling her that he has been different since she left and that he spends most of his time at the hospital." So she stood behind Mark waiting for the perfect moment and she had been listing in on their conversation to see when that was going to be. But when she heard Mark say those things about it being a good thing that she left she felt a part of her heart break. She had been missing him these past couple of months and they would spend hours talking to each other on the phone and he sounded like he missed her. But now she is double thinking ever being in love with him and ever thinking he changed for her because the way he is acting now behind her back. She started crying she felt sad angry and disappointed in Mark. Because he kept telling her he changed when he met her and he wouldn't go back to the "man-whore- lying, cheating Mark he use to be" So when she started crying and he turned around the only thing she did at that point was run and that was the only thing she wanted to do.

__________________Mark

When Mark turned around and saw Lexie standing behind him crying he knew why and he called out to her when he saw her turn around and starting to run toward the door he chased after her and when he finally caught her she walking out the sliding glass doors of the banquet hall. When he saw her run into the rain crying he felt pain and sadness enter his heart because he knew what he just did had cause an unbearable amount of heart break and sadness to the person who chose to love him, even though she new his past, who chose to love him even though he had pushed her away she stayed strong and kept loving him through all of what he put her through and I couldn't show my love to her by acting in the same action. So when he caught up to her he grabbed her by the arm and told her how sorry he was, she pushed him away and started running to Derek and Meredith's house because they said she could stay there while she was here. But as she was running the only thing that was going through her head was " how could I be so stupid so idiotic to think he would change for me Alexandria Caroline Grey the girl who grew up with an alcoholic as a father …….. The charity case."

When she got to Meredith's house she slammed the door and leaned against the wall and started to slide down the wall soaked and makeup smeared. She curled her legs up to her chest and cried. But then she heard the door open and saw Meredith call her name and she answered and that's when Meredith found her. The only thing that came out of Meredith's mouth were "Sorry and It's O.K" words of kindness.

___________MARK

When Mark reached the house he spotted Derek outside waiting for him. "how could you say that about Lexie after everything she has done for you and after everything you put her through that's what comes out of your mouth. Now I feel stupid for ever thinking you changed or at least thought of her differently then every other girl who's pants you've been in. I called her last week telling her how much you've missed her and how you've been spending every waking moment at the hospital and the first time you talk about her it's words of hate. And she was standing right behind you" When Derek finally stopped to breathe the only words out of Mark's mouth were " You have no idea what you are talking about. I do care about Lexie! I love her for Gods Sake how could you say I haven't changed." Just as he said that Derek cut in with anger in his eyes " if you cared about Lexie at all you would have never said what you did back at the charity event." And as Derek said that he headed in side the house locking the doors.

____________DEREK

When Derek went inside he found Meredith walking out of Lexie's room with a box of tissues in hand. When Meredith came down the hall Derek asked her "Is she ok" and Meredith replied she is devastated she thinks that everything Mark has ever told her is a lie but she wants to return to work the chief told her he held her spot on the staff. I don't think it's a good idea but I told her if she can't be there I would cover for her." So how did it go with Mark? Then Derek said "I set him strait and left him outside on the porch to think it over and when I went back out there he was gone. "So all we have to do is keep Mark away from Lexie at work long enough for them both to think it over and cool down." Meredith replied " I think that sounds like a good plan. But I'm tired so I'm going to bed" She looked at him smiled and said "are you coming or not" then Derek chased her up the stair and they landed in bed in each others arms.

____________Lexie

As Lexie fell asleep she dreamed of all the times she was with Mark…. When she was happy.

Like the first time Mark told her he loved her and the day they moved in together. The memories that made her happy.

They next morning Lexie woke up early took a shower then went to her closet and put on her favorite long sleeve shirt in a deep shade of purple and went down stairs and saw Derek and Meredith sitting at the table talking about their latest case together. When Lexie went to the fridge Meredith noticed that she was happy. Then Meredith asked Lexie " are you ok cause you seem Happy and not Dark and twisted" Then Lexie said " I'm not going to let the thought of ….M..Mark ruin my first day back at Seattle Grace so I just put the thought of him to the back of my mind" Then Meredith replied "well that's good just remember what I told you yesterday if you need to leave just tell me I'll cover for you" Then Lexie said " I'm O.K I'm a rockin 1st year resident with a new start this year back at the hospital. So are we ready to go?" Then Derek said " yeah lets go we have surgery in 2 hours" After that they headed to the hospital.


End file.
